Unsolved Mystery(Hashiree Deviant story cover )
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: Basically after they returned back to the sewer and after their final fight after Tribunal Leonardo and The turtles are doubting their alliance with Karai Saki and Chaplin after the wedding They come across new friends and maybe relationships. Leonardo and his Brothers Are Ninja Masters after their father's death 2 years to be exact. Not fighting much anymore new allies and enemy
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Version:  
Teenage Mutant ninja turtles 2006-2009

Characters:

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil Jones, Casey Jones  
Serling, Angel, Leatherhead Karai and Chaplin, Ocs

Couples "LeonardoXOc, RaphaelXOc, DonatelloXOc MichelangeloXOc

Girls (sisters) : Maxine Oldest has long black hair down to her back; always down, Green blue eyes, about 5'4 knows martial arts likes to have fun age 24. , Natasha 2nd oldest has long length black hair down to her back, light green eyes about 5'4 age 23 Knows martial arts , anger issue and drinking problem. and likes to have fun, Carolina 3rd oldest has long hair like her sisters but a dark shade of brown always up in a bun about 5'3, light brown eyes , boring , into computers , an inventor , doesn't drink age 22 , Lia dark shade of brown also as long as her sisters always up in a ponytail especially when she is surfing or skateboarding. Her eyes are light brown like her sister Carolina. Surfer, skateboarder, sit back relax kinda girl, loves to have fun, anger issue, knows martial arts, likes to play with weapons, tomboy age 21 youngest.

Plot:

Basically after they returned back to the sewer and after their final fight after Tribunal Leonardo and The turtles are doubting their alliance with Karai Saki and Chaplin after the wedding They come across new friends and maybe relationships.

Leonardo and his Brothers Are Ninja Masters after their father's death 2 years to be exact, they aren't fighting as much as they use to they fight when they have to now but they are still training though they are Ninja masters, April and Casey are having a baby boy they are married for 2 years now New York City Brooklyn and Manhattan main cities

Enemy still after them is Khan, and the foot ninjas, purple dragons the new generation Hun no longer the leader his nephew took over he disowned Brad

Allies: Past enemies , Utroms

Setting: New York City (entire city)

Read and find out what's next

Opening chapter coming up the mysterious death of their father.


	2. Chapter 2

"Unsolved Mysteries"

Ch.1

"Missing Details"

~In the dojo~

Two years after their father/ sensei's sudden death the eldest Leonardo paced back and forth trying to figure out how their father suddenly died after they bought him back from Cyberspace he shook his head not even able to concentrate on training.

~Raphael's room~

'Yea lamebrain I know but he won't listen to me. He can't even concentrate on training. He's literally consuming himself with Master Splinter's Death. None of us know what the shell happened. After Big Brain Don bought him back in time for your wedding one night he just passed away when we came back from our nightly patrol.'

Donatello knocked on Raphael's door. Raphael yelled.

"What the hell ya want Don; stop asking me questions I can't answa. Go ask our Fearless leader if you think he'll talk to ya! WatEva Don not my problem!"

Donatello stormed off and entered the dojo where his elder brother was just pacing back and forth.

"Leo why don't we go out or something? You can't keep putting yourself through this bro. You aren't the only one who misses him and is wondering what happened to him please bro?"

Leonardo sighed deeply.  
"Alright fine but we are staying on alert understand?!"

Donatello called the other two down.  
"COME ON LET'S GO! "

Raphael and Michelangelo came from their rooms, Raphael came down.  
"Why da shell ya screaming for? Oh really you finally got him to talk WatEva! "

Leonardo went out of the lair in his Jeans and t-shirt also his jordans with his blue baseball cap. The other three followed in their Jeans, T-shirts, jordans and caps and headed towards the bar. They arrived there and there was nothing but punks and amateurs. The brothers sat at the bar and got each the same drink, when a noise was heard of a girl with long hair was talking nonsense saying out loud falling all over the place.  
"Come get me! Face me! "

She was about to fall when Raphael seen her; he ran and caught her and sat her down by them because he didn't know who she was with or not.

Leonardo looked.

"Really Raph; she reminds me of you when you get yourself friggin drunk and I have to catch you."

Raphael glared.

"Ya know what Leo; I drink to ease the damn pain of our father's sudden death! I ain't you the one who can just meditate and feel better! I ain't drunk eitha my words ain't slurred. Besides if I was drunk I wouldn't have caught da girl now get the hell off my shell before I do get drunk and make a scene!"

Donatello and Michelangelo shook their heads as they sipped their drinks. Leonardo sighed.

"I was only making a point Raph; you drinking the pain away isn't going to help us figure it out. We need a clear mind we are still ninja you like it or not."

The eldest sister walked by them and tapped Raphael carefully.

"Thank you for catching our sister; she has a habit of drinking until she gets drunk and she's only 23. By the way my name is Maxine. She'll be passed out on the bar for a bit."

Raphael looked up.

"The name is Raphael, and this one next to me getting on my last nerve is my eldest brother Leonardo. It was not a problem; she should really calm down on the drinking though such a pretty girl destroying herself like this."

Maxine looked and shook her head.

"We have tried to talk some sense into her and she just won't listen. What she needs is a friend that can tell her that; maybe a friend can get through to her more than a sister."

As Maxine continued to talk to Raphael her eyes kept looking Leonardo's way. Natasha held her head and looked up.

"What the hell happened; my head is pounding."

Maxine shook her head.

"You drinking again that's what happened to you! You never learn do you? I have told you a million times drinking like you do is not good. Do you listen no of course not!"

Natasha held her head.

"Whoa Max you don't have to yell at me I am less than five feet away from you!"

Raphael took a sip of his drink and looked at Natasha. Michelangelo took another sip and heard a song come on that he wanted to dance with and called to his brothers.

"Yo bros why you are all being boring I am going on the dance floor! See ya."

Leonardo shook his head.

"Oh brother; not again Mikey don't draw too much attention to yourself please!"

Michelangelo shrugged.

"I'll try Leo, bye I'm gonna let myself lose out on that bodacious dance floor."

Donatello looked up and sighed playing with his drink. He jumped up when his 2nd eldest brother spoke.

He looked and spoke.

" What the HELL IS DA MATTA WITH YA!? DO YA THINK THIS IS FUN AND GAMES KID! YOU CAN REALLY MESS YA ASS UP! YA LUCKY I WAS DERE! OR YOUR PUNK ASS SELF WOULD BE DEAD!"

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO HIT YA CONCRETE HEAD "

After he heard Leonardo, Raphael paused.

"Shut da shell up no one talkin to ya fearless. "

Donatello tipped his drink and it spilled all over Leonardo. He gulped.

"Uh oh; sorry about that Leo; please don't pound me it was Raph's fault!"

Natasha laughed still holding her head.

"Who do you think you are talking to like a child! I don't even know you and didn't need your help! I could handle myself thank you! Anyway I'm oughtta this popsicle stand see ya later loser boy I am not interested."

Raphael glared and dumped it on her before she left.

"The name is Raphael; Peace Kid. Bros I'll be back at the lair! Leo you best get Mikey he's doing it again! I'm oughtta here!"

Leonardo looked up.

'Doing what; oh no not again! Why did we come here?'

Maxine tapped him.

"Hey there is a good song on do you dance Leonardo?"

Donatello watched as Leonardo walked to the dance floor with Maxine and went back to his drink.

'He always lands the damn girls; what is wrong with me?'

~On the dance floor~

Michelangelo watched as a pretty girl with dark brown hair down to her back was moving to the beat.

'Whoa that dudette got some moves!'

He looked and saw Leonardo dancing with a beautiful girl with long black hair on the dance floor and sighed.

'Wow Leo; the girls love you bro! Hey I'm supposed to be the charmer that is so unfair dude.'

The young girl with the dark brown hair tapped Michelangelo.

"Look like you need a dance partner, by the way my name is Lia. What's your name?"

Michelangelo turned around and smiled at her.

"My name is Michelangelo; but you can call me Mikey. Nice to meet you Lia. You got some good moves girl."

Lia smiled.

"Why thank you Mikey so do you. Shall we?"

~Back at the table~

Donatello shook his head and banged it on the bar.

'Man seriously Mikey too, why am I the only turtle that never gets a girl? I guess when you have a big brain no girl is interested in you. Leo is the serious one and he is on the dance floor with a good looking human girl.'

Around 230a Raphael is in the dojo punching his punching bag when he heard his brothers come in. Leonardo looked in on him.

"Don't stay up too late Raph; sorry about the accusation in the bar. You have cut down on your drinking so I was out of line. Goodnight see you in the morning."

Raphael smiled slightly.

"Thanks bro; I am working on it but it's gonna take time. Looked like you enjoyed yourself tonight; you haven't smiled in two years. It's good to see you confident again! Goodnight bro."

Leonardo smiled.

"Yea I did have a good time with Maxine; but we are just friends Raph. They want to meet up again next week haven't decided if we should or not. See you in the morning I am tired from all that dancing tonight."

Donatello sighed.

"Yea once again Leonardo and Michelangelo landed the girls and I sat at the bar all by myself tonight while they had a good old time."

Raphael glared at his brother.

"Are ya quite finished complaining bro; I could careless now get to bed."

Donatello stayed silent as he made his way up to his room and closed his bedroom door. Raphael quietly went up the stairs to make sure his brothers were asleep. Then he snuck out because he had a bad feeling about something and knew he needed to go out.

~Above ground~

330 in the morning Raphael was in the shadows patrolling the streets when he heard a bunch of guys in one place. He followed the voices and came across a still figure in the back of the alley that looked like a woman. His eyes widened and he realized it was the girl from the bar. He saw the men over her and didn't like what he was witnessing. He took out his Sai and jumped down taking them all out. One remained shaking with a knife as Raphael made his way toward him teeth gritted and eyes red.

"You think yer all big and bad don't ya! Well you ain't and I hate punks like ya….so if you wanna live you best move yer ass before I kick it! Step away from tha girl unless you got a date with my Sai!"

Brad froze in place and took off like a bat out of hell down the street and his creeps followed screaming. When they were all gone; he discovered she had no clothes on and saw her in a puddle of blood. He took off his trench coat and wrapped her in it tightly as he picked her up and took her to a nearby hotel room sneaking in an open window he laid her on the bed and felt his cheeks get hot. After he laid her down he put the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.

Then he used Stationary and wrote her a note.

'I told you so!'

RAPHAEL

(The loser from the bar)

Raphael made his way back to the lair; tripping over Michelangelo's skateboard and fell with a Thud.

Leonardo came downstairs with his arms crossed glaring at his 2nd eldest brother.

"RAPHAEL! WHAT THE SHELL HAPPENED AND WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS! START TALKING!

Raphael looked still hiding his hands behind his shell and flipped up to his room.

"Sorry Leo, too tired talk to ya later fearless!"

He ran in his room and locked the door. Then he ran into his bathroom and washed off the blood from his hands and his Sai….

As Raphael slept he fantasized about him and Natasha.

Michelangelo woke up and came downstairs wiping his eyes.

"Yo Leo what's the yelling about? Why is there blood on our floor?"

Leonardo looked.

"Go ask our hot head of a brother I am going to bed!"

As he made his way up to his room he slammed his bedroom door.

~Donatello's room~

Donatello held his head screaming his older brother's name

"LEONARDO!" (Echoed throughout the lair)

In their rooms Raphael and Michelangelo snickered in their sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Unsolved Mysteries

Ch.2

"New Friends"

Days passed after the attack on Natasha and Raphael watched over her every now and then. The day she woke up he froze and went out the window into the darkness. When Natasha went to apologize to him he was gone. She tried to see his face but he disappeared into the shadows and there was no sign of him anywhere. She returned home to her sisters and was hugged by all three of them. Then she started to get some help for her drinking problems. Many attempts after work her friends tried to get her to join them for some drinks and she turned them down.

She went straight home and kept reading the note from Raphael and shook her head as she sipped her coffee.

'When am I going to see him again so I can apologize for the way I treated him at the bar that night. I hope I see him again so I can thank him for saving me that night and watching over me until I recovered.'

She heard Maxine come in and asked.

"Are we ever going to meet up with the guys again?"

Maxine was surprised when she saw Natasha home right after work drinking coffee instead of her normal 6 or 7 beers. She smiled at her.

"We are meeting up with them tonight why do you ask? Wasn't it you who called Raphael loser boy? Why the sudden interest? Something you are about to tell me Tasha? Like where you were for all those days? The last time we saw you was the night you were so drunk and stormed out of the bar barely able to walk straight. We did hug you because we were glad you were ok. But you still haven't told us what happened to you?"

Natasha turned toward her sister as she explained after she handed her a cup of coffee.

"That night I stormed off out the bar drunk out of my mind and ended up in Purple Dragons' territory. "

Tears rolled down as she continued.

"I was beaten and raped by 7 Purple Dragons. Raphael found me and watched over me until I recovered. I didn't realize it until I woke up days later. When I woke up he disappeared into the shadows like he was a ninja or some kind of shadow warrior. I never had a chance to thank him for looking passed my insults and saving my life."

Maxine wiped her tears.

"You were raped and beaten by Purple Dragons; I am so glad you survived! I just wish you would've come home instead of disappearing fir those days! I was worried sick and was thinking the worse! Will you finally cut down on your drinking Tasha! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it happens again and you're not so lucky!"

Natasha sipped her coffee and asked.

"Are you done yelling now so I can talk please? Well are you? I am not talking until you stop yelling."

Maxine drank her coffee and sighed.

"Okay I am done yelling."

Natasha looked at her.

"Ok, Max I know that is why I have been going to AA meetings. I hardly drink anymore and have told my friends from work I am not joining them to drink anymore. They don't exactly speak to me anymore since I refuse to hang out with them and go drinking like we used to."

Carolina entered and overheard her older sisters talking.

"Can I join you tonight? Lia has been bragging about the night you three went out and didn't even ask me to join you. Thank you by the way for not asking me some sisters?"

Natasha looked up at Carolina and glared.

"You were busy in your lab, and told us not to disturb you. Don't say it I'll punch you right out and ya know I will!"

Carolina snickered.

"How would you remember; you were probably drunk out of your mind Tasha like usual!"

Natasha lunged at Carolina and Maxine got in between them.

"Enough you two; I'll make you both stay home if you don't knock it off. If you're coming be ready at 830p, and leave Tasha alone understood Carolina! I have a headache; and I am lying down until 7p. Lia will be home from work within the hour. I hear a peep I will kick both your asses clear across the living room do I make myself clear!"

~Back at the lair~

Leonardo was training hard in the dojo again; when Michelangelo entered and asked him.

"Leo have you seen Raph? He left at about 430 and it's now 630 and he's not answering his shell cell. I even called Casey and he told me he hasn't seen him all day."

Leonardo looked up and shook his head.

"You two stay here; I'll go get that hothead Raphael. He's drinking again I just know it. Just when I thought he stopped drinking he fooled me again! I hate being the eldest I swear. You two be ready by 830p, we're meeting the girls at the bowling alley."

Michelangelo looked.

"Wait a minute you and Maxine exchanged phone numbers that night! Hey that's no fair I don't have Lia's number! Man I hate you; you always get the girls Leo!"

He looked at Michelangelo.

"We are friends Mikey; she's not my girlfriend stop thinking she is. Don't follow me or I'll kick both your shells in."

As he exited the lair he dialed Maxine's cell and she answered blushing when she saw Leonardo's number.

'Hey Leo it's Max; what do you mean Raphael has been gone for two hours and isn't answering his cell. Sure I'll ask Tasha to go with you to go get him. She'll meet you at the corner by the bar where we met. See you tonight Leo, Max out.'

She hung up her cell and headed downstairs where Natasha was in the exercise room lifting her weights.

"Wuz up sis; thought you were taking a nap? Yes, I decided to come in here to keep me from kicking Carolina's ass. Leo called you; oh do you have a new boyfriend you're blushing when you say his name? "

Maxine glared at her.

"First of all he's not my boyfriend we are just friends. Second of all he called me to ask you to go with him to the bar; he thinks Raphael started drinking again. He thinks you are the only one that can get through to him to make him stop. Can you go to the bar and not get yourself drunk Tasha?"

She put her weights down and glared at Maxine.

"I haven't been to the bar in days Max; I think I can go there and not get myself drunk. Just don't want you to get all jealous because I am going with Leonardo alone? It's in your face that you got your eye on him. Just know I am not into him at all. Let me take a shower 1st would you like to come to make sure I don't take your umm man!"

Maxine yelled at her as she went up the stairs.

"He is not my man Tasha; we're just friends!"

Lia overheard and looked at Maxine.

"She is right sis; it is in your face that you got the hots for umm Leonardo. Just wish I knew why they covered themselves that night at the bar. They are all so well built and hide their muscles in sleeves and jeans. "

There was a knock on the door and Maxine answered blushing when she saw him.

"Hey Leo; she'll be right down. Why don't you come in; Natasha just made some coffee if you'd like a cup."

He entered and answered.

"Sure I'd like a cup of coffee two sugars please and light milk. Thank you Maxine. Why don't you come with us to go get my hotheaded brother?"

She handed him his coffee and asked stuttering.

"A-rr-e y-o-uu su-ree Le-oo?"

He looked up and took his coffee.

"Yes I am actually. If I go with just your sister, he might make a scene especially if he's drunk out of his damn mind!"

She looked and nodded.

"Okay Leo I'll join you two; I just hope you're right and Natasha can get through to him?"

He took a sip of his coffee and smiled as he looked at her. Natasha came downstairs and shook her head.

"I never knew that he had a drinking problem; the way he yelled and called me an idiot when I was so drunk. I would've never guessed he was a drinker like I was."

Leonardo sighed.

"Ever since our father died a few years ago; he turned to drinking to suppress the pain. Besides none of us actually know how he died; we came home one night and found him in his bed still. When we called to him he didn't answer. Then our brother Donatello took his pulse and that's when we found out that our father passed away. Since that night Raphael spent his time at the bar and came in drunk out of his damn mind at 330a waking all of us especially me being the light sleeper I am. He told me he was going to stop; but obviously he decided to go back to it. "

Maxine looked at him.

"I am so sorry to hear that Leo; I had no idea you four lost your father. You didn't mention it that night at the bar. By the way I really did enjoy spending time with you and your brothers though I think Donatello drank a little too much and was so drunk he couldn't walk in a straight line when you three took me and Lia home that night."

Lia saw him and asked.

"Leo why do you three cover yourselves? I tried to ask Michelangelo that night and he changed the subject on me. I mean all four of you have such great builds and most guys with that kind of build show it off not hide it like you and your brothers. What is so bad that you cover yourselves we are friends aren't we?"

He looked up and shook his head.

"We aren't like other guys Lia; we are very different. When I say really different I mean it. We are all 6 feet and are not normal at all. "

All three sisters just looked confused and didn't say another word after that. Leonardo, Maxine, and Natasha made their way to the bar. When they entered Raphael was at the bar with so many shot glasses by him and his face on the bar. His eyes were half way open and the other half closed. He was about to order another one and Natasha ran over and said.

"No more Raph; you had enough! This is not the way to waste your damn life away!"

He ignored her and she took the shot glass from him and handed it back to the bartender.

He looked up and started to yell and cuss at her slurring his words.

"Oh yes it is the way for a loser like me to waste my life away kid! So give me the damn drink you don't know shit about me and have no damn business telling me when to stop drinking!"

She looked him dead in the eyes and yelled not caring he had a major hangover.

"You have had enough Raphael; you can cuss at me all you want but I'm not leaving this damn bar without you if I have to drag your damn ass out of here do I make myself clear do I! Now you get your ass up and come with me and your brother Leonardo now! Don't even try and say I am drunk cause I ain't thanks to you saving my life that night when I was attacked! Your actions made me get some help for my addiction and you better do the same! Let's go Raph now!"

He got up and was unable to walk and couldn't see either. Leonardo shook his head and yelled.

"You never learn Raph; how many times am I going to tell you to stop burying your friggin' pain at the bottom of a damn bottle! We all lost our father; not just you and you're going to end up killing yourself with your damn drinking!"

Raphael yelled back at him.

"Well excuse me Splinter Jr; you think you figured me out! You may be the eldest but unlike your ass I can't meditate my friggin' problems away so stop with the damn lectures I am sick of them! I don't care if I kill myself with my drinking eitha! So back the hell off me already I ain't listening!"

Purple Dragons surrounded them and Leonardo unsheathe his katana. Maxine looked around and saw his katana. Natasha recognized the seven guys that attacked her and froze in place. Leonardo yelled to both girls.

"Get Raphael out of here now! I'll take care of these scumbags!"

Maxine was worried and yelled.

"But there are too many and you're one guy are you crazy! Let's get out of here Leonardo please! They will kill you! LEOOOO!"

The Purple Dragons lunged at him in groups and he fought them all off! Maxine came out of hiding and stood next to him.

"So you're a ninja I see; well just so you do know I know a little martial arts myself I thought I'd even the odds a bit! You have some awesome swordsmanship just thought I'd tell you that."

He smiled at her and then he lunged at the Purple Dragons attacking them. Maxine came down with a driving kick and knocked a group of Purple Dragons out on the pavement. Natasha also jumped in and used a roundhouse kick knocking the seven Purple Dragons that attacked her into the wall.

"Not so damn tough now are we; what's the matter boys I ain't drunk you can't have fun with me anymore! What a shame! Yea run off like the wimps you all are!"

Leonardo resheathed his katana and he and Maxine supported drunken Raph as they headed back to the girls' house. Raphael conked out on the couch and Leonardo put his head back shaking it. Then he called Michelangelo's shell cell.

~At the lair~

Michelangelo was sparring with Donatello when he heard it ringing.

'Yo Leo, Mikey here. You were right he was drinking again? You were attacked by Purple Dragons too; man I guess we still have enemies out there? So much for relaxing and taking it easy. So where's Raph now? Alright we're on our way over there now bro.'

He hung up his shell cell and he and Donatello put their long sleeve shirts, jeans, baseball caps, and jordans on as they exited the lair sealing it. They headed topside and made their way to Maxine and her sisters' house.

Maxine looked at him.

"Leo I have aspirin if you need it; you look like you have a really bad headache. You can go lay down you know we aren't leaving for another two hours."

He looked at her.

"No it's okay I am not tired; but I do have a headache an aspirin sounds good. Thank you Maxine. This idiot is gonna be knocked out for at least two damn hours and will have a major hangover when he gets up too."

Natasha shook her head as she looked down at Raphael knocked out on their couch. Then she heard the doorbell and answered.

"Hey Michelangelo and Donatello. Why don't you both come in. Raphael was drunk out of his mind and is knocked out on the couch. Why don't you both come in the kitchen I just made another pot of coffee in case you two want a cup."

Lia entered the kitchen and smiled at Michelangelo.

"So good to see you again Mikey. I really wish I knew why you are covered just like you were at the bar the first night we met. You have such a great build and you hide it. Also your baseball cap rim is always covering your face. Maybe we should all stay in and just watch movies since Raphael will be knocked out for the rest of the night. Our TV room is in our garage. We made it into a TV room after we split the garage in two because we didn't need such a big garage. We could always go bowling another time. Right Max?"  
Maxine sighed.

"Yea she is right; let me tell Leo. Lia why don't you get Donatello and Michelangelo some coffee? Natasha can you go get Carolina and tell her we decided to have a movie night instead of going out please?"

Natasha went downstairs to Carolina's lab and knocked on the door. Carolina called to her.

"It's open Tasha; is it time to leave already?"

Natasha looked at her.

"No we are staying in tonight and having a movie night instead. Anyway maybe you should come upstairs they have another brother who is into science like you that would like to meet you. Come on Carolina I think your stupid boss Chaplin wouldn't mind you taking a break from your work especially on your day off. Now come on upstairs I made some fresh coffee."

Carolina sighed.

"Fine I am coming let me lock my lab up. I'll be right up and Tasha sorry about what I said to you earlier. I'm glad you decided to get some help for your drinking maybe we can have our fun sister back instead of our sister that was always knocked out with a bunch of beer bottles littering her bedroom floor. "

Natasha smiled and hugged Carolina.

"I forgive you, and I miss that sister too. She isn't going anywhere I promise you. Now come on."

Carolina locked her lab and followed her 2nd eldest sister up the stairs into the kitchen. Then Natasha introduced Carolina to Donatello.

"Donatello this is our sister Carolina. She is into science and works for Dr. Chaplin and his wife Karai."

Leonardo heard that name Karai and gritted his teeth. Maxine came toward him and he just smiled.

"Yea that sounds good Maxine; a movie night. It's pouring outside anyway."

She looked at him.

"Leo I told you to call me Max. Come in the kitchen so you can meet our sister Carolina."

Leonardo took the aspirin from Maxine and sipped the water. Then he entered the kitchen.

"Hello Carolina nice to meet you. My name is Leonardo but my friends call me Leo. The one in Orange stuffing his face is my baby brother Michelangelo, the one that you just met in purple in our smart brother Donatello, the one knocked out on the couch because he was drunk is our hot headed brother Raphael."

Carolina smiled.

"Nice to meet you Leo, Michelangelo, and Donatello right?"

Donatello looked up from his coffee.

"Call me Don all my friends do; nice to meet you Carolina."

After their coffee the 7 friends entered the TV room and all decided on a movie to watch. Halfway into the movie Lia got up and looked.

"I am going to make some popcorn and get some soda. Be right back. Max can you pause the movie please?'

Maxine paused the movie and asked.

"Would you like some help Lia maybe with the soda?"

She looked and shook her head.

"No Max I got it. I'll be right back."

Michelangelo watched as she entered the kitchen and entered behind her. She turned around and was startled.

"Mikey you scared me; I said I don't need any help."

He looked at her.

"Why you so jumpy all of a sudden by me dudette? When we met at the bar you were so happy when you danced with me? Now it's like you don't want to sit by me while we were watching a movie. You mind telling me why the sudden change we are friends Lia?"

She looked and sighed.

"I think the night at the bar I fell for you Mikey. I had so much fun with you that night at the bar and haven't felt that way since my ex-boyfriend. I know it's stupid sorry I bought it up Mikey? We just met a few weeks ago."

He looked at her.

"Dudette it's not stupid at all, but if you think that you have fallen for me maybe we should get to know each other a little more so you know for sure. I am not one to rush into a relationship anyway. Before I get involved in a girl; I like to get to know them a little better. If that is okay with you that is. You are very pretty and just the type a guy like me is looking for but we did just meet a few weeks ago let's become better friends and then see where it takes us okay dudette. I am not like other guys trust me Lia. I'll bring the sodas you bring the popcorn okay."

She smiled at him.

"Agreed Mikey; let's get to know each other a little more then see if I am crazy or not. Okay I'll bring the popcorn. Thank you for your help Mikey."

He smiled as he went to the fridge and got the sodas.

"No problem dudette. Don't be too long DVDs can only pause for so long."

He exited the kitchen with the sodas and took his seat next to Maxine and Leonardo. Then Lia exited the kitchen and took her seat next to Michelangelo as she handed out the popcorn to everyone. Maxine put the movie back on. Then the 7 friends watched the movie in silence. Around 1030 Raphael woke up holding his head.

'Oh hell no I have such a hangover.'

Natasha heard him get up and headed downstairs and approached him. The she handed him a cup of coffee.

"This might help a little Raph; maybe you should take your own advice about drinking? Why waste your life away with a bottle? You have your brothers and of course me too. I wanted to thank you for saving my life that night after I was attacked by those jerks. Also I know you were watching over me, but I don't understand why you ran off when I woke up. I stopped drinking thanks to your words that night and hope you do the same Raph."

He took the cup of coffee and sipped it. Then he looked at her.

"Yea I am done drinking as of today! Where are my brothers and your sisters? Who got me out of the bar anyway? Man Leo is going to kick my ass when he sees me in the morning."

She smiled at him as she responded.

"Well your brother Leonardo called my sister Maxine and asked her if I would join him and get you out of the bar. So he won't kick your ass in the morning; he will just yell he is really good at that I see. To answer your question Raph; it was me and Leonardo who got you out of that bar. Your brothers are asleep upstairs in my sisters' rooms because when the movie ended it was pouring outside. So why don't you come up to my room and get some sleep."

She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Okay Natasha I'll be right up let me finish my coffee first. Which is your room anyway?"

She looked.

"The room with the gold and red door that says Natasha's room keep out or die. By the way call me Tasha."

He finished his coffee and washed his cup. Then he went up the stairs carefully and entered the room with the red and gold door. He saw her asleep and laid on his shell next to her and drifted off to sleep.

'Damn I think I have fallen for Tasha, but she has no idea what I am. Man a mutant turtle's life sux I swear. Since that night I met her at the bar and then after I found her. Watching over her all those days I fell hard and just can't tell her she'll freak out if she finds out I am a mutant turtle.'


	4. Chapter 4

Unsolved Mysteries

Ch. 3

"No More Secrets"

A few months passed and the brothers were training in the dojo at the lair. Leonardo looked at Raphael.

"You are really into Tasha aren't you? It's all over your face bro. I actually seen it at the bowling alley when we bowled a few times with them. I know you wanna be with her Raph; but you're just afraid to reveal yourself. You think she is gonna reject you."

He looked up and growled.

"Leo I don't know what the hell this feelin' is. The only girlfriends I ever had eitha disappeared or tried to kill my family! Just face it bro; I ain't like you I know nothing about relationships none of mine lasted long enough to even learn. Besides what hot human girl would wanna be with a 6-ft hot headed mutant turtle!"

Leonardo sighed.

"How the hell will you know if you don't go see her. I am not that good in relationships either bro; I dated the enemy and nearly had our family killed because I was stubborn. Just go by the house and go see Natasha. She is off today; her sisters are at work till like 8 tonight. We already know the girls for months now. Just go see her Raph. Stop being so damn stubborn!"

~At the girls' house~

Natasha was in the Jacuzzi at the back of their enormous house and fantasized about Raphael. She felt herself surrounded in red from pure desire and passion. It felt so real when she opened her eyes she noticed that she accidentally untied her string bikini and was naked. Then she looked around the room and saw no one there but her. She heard the doorbell ring and froze. Then she put her bathing suit back on and threw her robe on over it. She answered the door.

"Raph; why didn't you call me? What brings you here anyway? You are so much more pleasant to be around when you're not drinking just thought I'd tell you that. Come in why don't you?"

He looked at her.

"I was bout to say the same thing about you Tasha. Did I wake you? You look like you just woke up?"

She felt her cheeks get red and stuttered.

"U-mmm n-o-ooo I-I w-a-a-sss j-u-s-ttt in my Jacuzzi relaxing on my day off. I don't really sleep in late when I am off. I am so used to getting up early in the morning to go to work."

He looked at her.

"You have a Jacuzzi? Sounds like a great thing especially when your muscles are aching."

She smiled at him.

"Why don't you come join me then? You look like you need to relax your muscles too. But you have to be in swim trunks Raph."

He looked at her and smiled slyly.

"Oh really; you are askin' me to join you in a Jacuzzi. I think I'll take you up on that offer Tasha but first there is somethin' you need to know about me. You got a bathroom I can change in?"

She smiled.

"Yes up the stairs across from my room in the hall. I'll be down here waiting."

He looked.

"It ain't gona take me long. Be right back Tasha."

She sighed as she watched him go up the stairs.

~Back at the lair~

Michelangelo approached Leonardo carefully.

"Bro can we not live down here anymore? I am really tired of living in the damn sewer. "

He looked up from his book.

"Where the hell would you like to live Mikey? We are not exactly human you know. We don't exactly have money to get a place of our own either. Well?"

Donatello intervened.

"Well I was talking to Carolina; she told me that the girls wouldn't mind having roommates Leo come on. Don't sit there and tell me you still wanna live down here we are friggin nearly 25 Leo. There is nothing keeping us down here; they have 8 rooms. The city knows who saved them millions of times; we don't exactly have to hide anymore you know."

He sighed.

"Why hasn't Max told me that then. We'll see you two let's not have this conversation please. I gotta go meet Max for lunch. See you two when I get back. I said I'll think about it. No she is not my girl either."

He exited the lair covered up again and headed topside.

~Topside~

Maxine saw him and smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute Leo. Let me hang up my apron and grab my wallet."

He smiled at her.

"No need to get your wallet I am paying Max. "

She smiled as she exited the store and met him.

"You know Leo it's getting to be Summer; you can't stay covered like that or you will get yourself sick. I really wish I knew exactly what you looked like under all those clothes."

He sighed.

"Not this again Max please; can we just go eat lunch without you questioning my clothes?'

She sighed and they walked to the pizza parlor. Leonardo ordered their lunch and told Maxine to get a seat while he waited for the food. When their order came up he bought it over to the table. Then he sat down and was really sweating.

'I can't keep being covered like this I'm gonna have a friggin' heat stroke if I can't breathe in this damn heat. I have to tell her the truth and show her somehow without freaking her out. Man I hate my life I swear!'

Maxine sipped her soda and saw the sweat dripping from Leonardo's forehead. Then she wiped it off and smiled at him.

"You know Leo we have eight rooms in our house; you four are more than welcome to move in with us. We have plenty of room, a pool, Jacuzzi, a hot tub, and our own dojo. It's a pretty big place for only four sisters to live in if you know what I mean. Cause every time you 4 come over you smell like a sewer. I Mean no offense but I smelled it."

He shook his head.

"Okay I'll let you know Max; first I have to wait until Raph comes home. He went out for a while and will be back later. I'll call you and let you know what we decide okay. Soon enough I'll tell you why we are always covered when we come see you 4. So I was wondering would you 4 like to be trained by us to advance your skills? We are all ninja masters and wouldn't mind training you 4 since the foot is still around and the damn purple dragons!"

She nodded as she ate her pizza and laughed when he missed his mouth. Leonardo jumped up when he noticed the hot cheese fell on his jeans. Then he ran to the men's room and washed it off with cold water to stop it from staining his white jeans. He exited the bathroom and sat back down.

"Sorry about that; I like these jeans and will go crazy if they ever get ruined. "

She smiled.

"I understand Leo; you look good in them too."

She noticed she said that out loud and felt her cheeks getting red.

'Not again; come on I can't keep acting like this around him. I am making an idiot out of myself. He probably thinks I am weird or something. Just look at how he is looking at me? Max you need to get yourself together he's your friend and might be your roommate soon.'

After they ate Leonardo walked Maxine back to work and headed back to the lair. Michelangelo saw his jeans.

"Whoa bro looks like you missed your mouth. How long are we going to lie to the girls Leo? I hate not being honest with Lia. Besides, this friggin heat is killin' me. I can't stand wearing long sleeves in 80 something weather. I sweat bullets and Lia is always asking me if I am okay."

Leonardo sighed.

"Yea tell me about it Mikey. I can't do this anymore either. I can barely breathe with long sleeves on. I mean the jeans are comfortable but the shirts are suffocating me. We have to tell them alone. But we are never alone with them. We always go out in a group. Okay when Raph gets in I'll ask him if he wants to leave the sewers and live with the girls. They are friends of ours like April and Casey. It's time we reveal ourselves to them. Also it might be a good idea to train them in case the foot clan is still around."

Donatello and Michelangelo nodded in agreement. Michelangelo noticed Raphael wasn't around and asked.

"Umm bro where is Raph? Don't tell me he went to the bar and went drinking again."

Leonardo chuckled.

"No Mikey he just stepped out for a bit; he'll be back in a little while. Might as well watch a movie since we really have nothing else to do."

Donatello popped some popcorn and bought them each a soda. Then Leonardo put the movie on and they all watched in silence eating their popcorn.

~Back at the girls' house~

Raphael was in the bathroom changing into his swim trunks and threw his long sleeve shirt over his plastron. When he descended from the stairs he noticed Natasha wasn't there waiting. He made his way to the Jacuzzi and watched as she took off her robe. Then his eyes lit up.

'Oh shit she is real hot; I can feel my shell tightening! Okay Raph you are a ninja and practice self-control. You cannot lose control with her; she isn't even your girl.'

He watched as she went down the stairs and entered the Jacuzzi. He froze when her body was all wet and she took her hair down. He felt sweat forming under his bandanna and gulped as she looked at him.

"You coming in Raph? Why do you have a towel covering your legs and still have that shirt on?"

He stayed silent and removed the towel from his legs and took off his shirt.

"Cause I am a mutant turtle. That's why I was always covered Tasha."

She just stared at his perfect build and how muscular his plastron was. She felt sweat dripping off her forehead and just stayed silent staring at him.

'Oh my goodness he is so damn fine as hell. Mutant turtle or not I am so into him. But does he feel the same way about me? No wonder why I fantasized about him earlier I fell for him the first night when we met! Oh man how can I fantasize about him he's not a damn human. Okay snap out of it Tasha; you might scare him away.'

She looked up and called to him.

"Okay so you're a mutant turtle? You coming in or not?"

He looked at her and couldn't speak for a minute. Then he pulled himself together.

"You ain't freaked out cause what I am."

She sighed as she leaned against the side of the Jacuzzi.

"Should I be? Come on Raph; the jet streams are really nice especially on your aching muscles."

He entered the Jacuzzi and joined her in the spot where she was and smiled at her. Then he leaned against the side of the Jacuzzi and closed his eyes putting his head back.

"Yea they do feel good on my aching muscles Tasha. Thanks for inviting me in her' it's my 1st time in a Jacuzzi. It actually feels real nice; warm; and relaxing!"

She smiled as she got out.

"I am going to get a wine cooler; you want one Raph? They hardly have any alcohol in them. This is how I relax on my day off. "

He looked up and nodded.

"Sure why not; just one though I don't drink anymore I swear. "

She got out and walked to the cooler she had on the side and grabbed two wine coolers. Then she got back in and handed it to Raphael.

"She opened hers and took a sip smiling; Raph go on I swear you won't get drunk. They are mainly fruit anyway."

He sighed and opened it. Then he took a sip.

"Wow not bad at all Tasha. It is very fruity. Very refreshingly cool also."

He looked toward where Natasha was and their eyes met. He put his wine cooler down behind her and was in front of her. She looked and saw his amber eyes through his red bandanna; then she also put her wine cooler down and asked.

"Maybe you should take off your bandanna Raph it is red and it usually bleeds when it gets wet. You have beautiful eyes for a mutant turtle. I can't stop staring into them I am in a trance."

He took off his red bandanna placing it by his wine cooler and lifted up her chin and their lips met. He embraced her and moved his hands along her body causing her to moan low.

"Oh Raph your hands are rough but feel so good on my body; oh please don't stop. We aren't even together; we shouldn't be making out like this. We should stop before we get too far and can't stop ourselves."

He ignored her words and untied her bikini top; placing it by the wine coolers as he continued to kiss her with passion. Then his lips moved down and around them. She moaned a little louder.

"Oh Raph; that feels so good."

He smiled and continued caressing her body as he tasted her while he had her against the side of the Jacuzzi. Her hands moved down his plastron and back up again making sure she didn't move down too low. "Oh that feels so good Raph…...please don't stop. Does this mean we are official?"

Natasha heard her sister Maxine's car door slam and jumped.

"Oh shit my sister got off early. Raph stop; if she sees me like this Raph!"

He let go and got out of the Jacuzzi and threw his jeans and shirt back on over his swim trunks after he tied his bandanna around his eyes. Natasha got out and put her bikini back on and threw her robe over it.

"Raph go out the back way; I'll see you in a few days. You didn't answer my question."

He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes babe we are official; see you in a few days I love you."

He disappeared out the back and headed back to the lair. Then he entered when Leonardo looked up.

"Someone had a nice afternoon. Will you calm yourself already? Mikey and Donnie aren't here. I am assuming she accepts you. Well lucky for you bro; I don't think Max will accept me. I have no idea how to reveal myself either. We have to be alone when I do…. but we are never alone this sucks I swear."

Raphael looked at him.

"We didn't do anything Leo; just made out in a Jacuzzi. It turns out she liked me since we met that night when she was drunk. Ask Max out on a date or something? I'm pretty sure you two will be alone and you can reveal yourself. Just be careful bro; you are experienced unlike the rest of us. Can't believe you did that with Karai…idiot!"

Leonardo glared.

"I thought I told you to stop reminding me how stupid I was already! Okay you caught me; how the hell did I know that was gonna happen between us! We aren't exactly human Raph! I didn't even remember doing anything with her till days later and felt like an idiot! Are you happy now?"

Raphael snickered.

"Ya I am very happy now oh fearless one! I can control myself; not! It was all over ya face that morning. How the hell can ya not remember? You came in at 3am; supposedly you went on yer training run at 10pm that night. I slept on the couch wondering where the hell you were for that many hours. You actually woke me up when you snuck in on cloud 9! I neva told anyone; not even Master Splinter. The only two that know is me and you Fearless! I am going in the shower. I am so tired of smelling like a damn sewer I swear!"

Leonardo looked up at him as he made his way up the stairs.

"Raph; we might not be in the sewer much longer. Maxine asked me today if we want to move in with the girls. I told her I will think about it but had to ask you first. What do you say?"

Raphael looked.

"Sounds like a plan to me bro; just make sure you three reveal yourselves to them before we take them up on their offer. Remember what I said fearless; when you're alone with Max you best watch you don't lose control she will smack you!"

Leonardo yelled.

"I am not going to lose control Raph; will you knock it off before I kick your shell in!"

Three days after they moved in with the girls Raphael yelled at his brothers while the girls were at work.

"You three are friggin' unbelievable I swear! I told you three to reveal yourselves before we moved in! Did you listen; no of course not! Now when Natasha's sisters come home from work I need to cover myself up! Just because my three brothers are too damn chicken to reveal themselves to our best friends! Nice going fearless! I'm done with this shit; do what the hell you all want to I am going in the dojo to punch my punching bag before I punch all three of you! Damn!"

They heard the dojo door slam and looked at each other. Michelangelo got up.

"You know what bros; he is right our roommates have no friggin' idea what we are! I can't do this anymore. I am going to call Lia now and go on a date. I am going to find a place where I can reveal myself to her and hope she doesn't freak out and slap me! I just can't lie anymore. It feels so wrong and Splinter always taught us to be truthful!"

Michelangelo ran up the stairs to his room and text Lia.

'I'll meet you after work dudette; remember what I said we need to get to know each other better. How about a date tonight at the beach? Pick you up at 630 Mikey out dudette.'

Lia was on her break when she heard her cell go off. She snuck away to the backroom and checked her cell smiling.

'Sounds like a great idea Mikey; see you at 630. I don't have my bathing suit or a change of clothes though. Can I go home first to shower then we can go please Mikey. I hate smelling like my job when I come home.'

He sighed as he text her back.

'No problem dudette; see you when you get home tonight. Then after you shower we can go Mikey out. Now get back to work before you get in trouble by your boss.'

He lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling and smiled.

'Sweet finally I can take Lia on a date; and don't have to lie to her anymore. Let's just hope she don't freak out on me when I do. Oh well better late than never I always say. I think I'll nap before she gets home from work.'

 _As he slept he fantasized about making out with Lia on the white sand in the darkness by the shore with no shirt on. Just his jeans and his plastron exposed. He felt how soft her skin was after she took off her shirt and her bra. How soft her lips were when they met as he continued to kiss her by the shore as the waves crashed with the ocean breeze blowing through her long beautiful hair._

 _~end of dream sequence~_

He woke up when he heard Lia's car door slam and covered himself back up as he descended from the stairs and smiled at her as she came inside.

"Hey Mikey, Leo, Don…. where is Raph? Tasha said she has to work a double shift and won't be home till like 1230a. Still covered up I see. Wonder how you 4 can survive in so many layers of clothing."

Raphael exited the dojo covered up and entered the kitchen wiping the sweat from beneath his brow.

"Yo Lia; what was that bout Tasha?"

She poured 2 glasses of water and handed one to him.

"She had to work a double shift; one of the night crew didn't show up. So her being the boss she has to cover. She'll be home about 1230 she said. She also told me to tell you not to wait up for her. So glad you and her got together Raph; you make a perfect couple. I've never seen my sister so happy till she landed you as her man."

He smiled.

"Pleasure was all mine Lia. I think I am gonna go in my room and lift some weights see you all in a bit."

His brothers watched as he went up the stairs and heard his door close. Lia approached Michelangelo who was in the kitchen eating frozen pizza.

"Do I need to wear a bathing suit under my clothes Mikey? I love night swimming; it's so peaceful and the waves are so calm. Will you relax Mikey; you seriously watch too many Jaws movies I swear."

He looked up from his pizza after he swallowed as he leaned against the counter.

"I never said I was afraid to go in the water at night Dudette. Yea wear a bathing suit underneath; we might just go for a night swim. We are taking my shell cycle though."

Lia smiled at him as she made her way up to her room. Michelangelo looked at his brothers.

"I advise both of you to not wait anymore and tell the girls the truth. It is summertime bros and it gets really hot. Besides how do we expect them to trust us if we don't trust them with the truth? Well Leo especially you. Surprised you still haven't told Maxine the truth."

Leonardo sighed.

"As I told Raph; I can never be alone with her to reveal myself! What part of that don't you comprehend Michelangelo? When she is off so are Lia and Carolina. You forget baby brother we go out as a group. I can't get away to reveal myself to Maxine as much as I want to."

Donatello looked at Leonardo suspiciously.

"Well tonight you will have a chance to be somewhat alone with Maxine. I am helping Carolina in her lab that is in the basement, Michelangelo is going out with Lia, and Raphael will probably be in his room all night until he falls asleep. You know he barely comes out of his room except to eat and train. You are aware that after work she always goes in the hot tub in the screened in patio. Leo will you stop looking at me like that? She always goes out there to relax her muscles after work. Go out there and tell her you have something to tell her. Who knows she might ask you to join her in there."

Leonardo looked at Donatello shaking his head.

"Oh yea sure; me a 6-ft turtle go outside to the patio and reveal myself to her while she is in the hot tub? Are you trying to get my shell kicked by her if I make a move? She has told me millions of times that she hates men that are too forward."

Michelangelo snickered.

"Umm bro you're not exactly a man you know. Well you better figure out a way to reveal yourself to Maxine; you can't keep lying to her or changing the subject when she asks you why you're covered all the time?"

Leonardo sighed and went up to his room slamming it. Then he plopped down on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

'He is right I am so tired of lying to Maxine about why I am covered all the time. But how can I reveal myself; I have fallen so hard for her and just don't know what to do about it. She'll smack me if I bother her while she is in the hot tub outside on the patio. What do women wear in the hot tub anyway?'

He drifted off to sleep and started to fantasize about Maxine. As he dreamt he saw her completely naked in the hot tub and just froze. Then he woke up sweating and breathing heavy.

'What the hell? Why was I dreaming like that? I just met her a few months ago. Have I lost my mind?'

A few hours passed and Carolina and Maxine came in from work.

"Hey boys; where is Leo and Raph?"

Michelangelo looked as Lia came down stairs in short shorts and a tank top. Then he turned to them.

"Leo is in his room napping; and Raph is in his room lifting weights. Lia and I are going out tonight. Are you ready dudette?"

Carolina looked at them.

"Have fun you two; and Mikey don't let Lia talk you into going for a night swim. She always tries that with me and my sisters and we tell her she is crazy. Come on Donnie; I am going to show you something that my boss is up to with his boss/wife. She isn't the head of the foot anymore but she is still looking into asteroids for some weird reason. She is a weird woman I swear."

Donatello sighed.

"Come on Carolina let's go in your lab and do more research. See you later Mikey and Lia. Stay on alert Mikey; we still have enemies out there. Don't forget you're a ninja."

Michelangelo shook his head.

"Dude seriously you are sounding like Leo. I am always alert. See ya in the morning Don. Yes, for your information Don I have my nunchucks."

Donatello yelled back at him.

"Well excuse me Mr. Attitude! I was just asking a damn question is that wrong?"

Raphael descended from the stairs.

"Yea a question you don't need to ask Mikey! Weren't you going in the lab with Carolina? Well I don't see ya moving? You scared also to finally reveal yerself; that is yer problem if ya don't want Carolina's trust being her roommate too."

Donatello glared at Raphael.

"Are you quite finished lecturing me Raph! I get enough lectures from Leo I don't need it from you hothead! Now get the hell off my damn shell about it will you! I am not you Mr. Forward; I am the shy one or did you forget?"

Raphael clenched his fist.

"Who the hell you callin' forward! You are the idiot who was with a damn minor so don't you dare try and use that shit against me Brainiac!"

Leonardo was awakened and ran down the stairs still covered and held Raphael back.

"Whoa you two enough…...Don go downstairs with Carolina now. You really need to stop messing with fire! Donatello go downstairs with Carolina now! Move it!"

He looked at Raphael.

"Thanks for shouting loud enough for me to hear Raph! I was taking a nap and fell out of my bed thinking you were gonna kill Donatello!"

Raphael looked.

"My pleasure fearless; Oh by the way Maxine is already in the hot tub. Also did you know that it's a covered one! That means it's private!"

Leonardo looked.

"What exactly are you insinuating Raph?"

Raphael looked.

"You never know how people go in those things when it's private. Their screened in patio has a black cover to keep people from looking in the hot tub."

~At the Beach~

Lia looked at Michelangelo and smiled as he took the blanket from the back of his shell cycle. Then they made their way down to the shore where it was real dark. It was now after dark and a lot of the people cleared the beach. Lia took off her shirt and her shorts; taking her hair down and dived in the ocean and swam. She called to Michelangelo.

"Come on in Mikey the water is so nice. The moon is so bright too and the ocean breeze is beautiful."

He shook his head.

"No dudette I'll stay on the shore and enjoy the ocean breeze from here."

He sat on the blanket and watched her swim. Then he saw her coming toward him all wet. His eyes went up when she came down and sat by him. His eyes couldn't stop staring at her.

'Oh man she is so damn fine; alright I'm gone! I am in love with Lia and want to be with her. But she still has no idea what I am. I hate my life I swear. I want to kiss her so much but just can't; it's too soon we just met months ago.'

She leaned in to him and their lips met. He embraced her tightly and pushed her down to the blanket.

"Okay dudette, the kisses are about to get deeper; before they do I have something to tell you. I am really not like the other guys; I am very different. But I am really into you and can't keep lying to you. We are best friends and I told you that we need to get to know each other better before we become more. Now you are going to know the truth why I am always covered."

Lia put her finger to his lips and moved her hands inside his shirt. She looked deep into his baby blue eyes and blushed more; she felt her cheeks get really red and smiled.

"Okay so you wear an undershirt beneath your long sleeves there is nothing you should be hiding."

He sighed and stood up.

"No that's not what I have been hiding. Lia I am not a human; I am a mutant turtle."

He took off his shirt and his undershirt and turned toward her.

"See I am a mutant turtle; not a human guy."

She looked up and smiled at him grabbing his hand; then she got up and used her hands tracing his biceps making them flex. She moved her hands up his plastron and traced the ridges in his shell. Then she smiled at him and their lips met again. He embraced her and kissed her more deeply pushing her down to the blanket and untied her bikini top and caused it to drop onto the blanket. Then his hands moved down tracing her shape as he kissed her more deeply. She moaned low as his hands moved around them and when his lips tasted each one causing her to moan a little louder.

"Oh Mikey; that feels so good and so right. Please don't stop. Does this mean we are together now?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her more deeply moving his hands up her thighs around where her bottoms were tied still. She closed her eyes and pushed him down to the blanket still kissing him deeply. Then her lips moved down from his lips to his plastron making him moan low.

"Whoa dudette that feels so good and your lips are so soft. Yes, we are together as of right now Lia."

They fell asleep in each other's' arms, topless like he fantasized earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Unsolved Mysteries

Ch. 5

"Can't Lie Anymore"

Leonardo looked at his watch and looked up the stairs to make sure that Raphael's bedroom door wasn't going to open. Then he looked at the door that led to Carolina's lab and sighed with relief. He made his way outside where the covered Jacuzzi was and gulped as he saw Maxine's shadow through the cover.

Maxine was relaxing on the side of the Jacuzzi sipping a wine cooler and sighed.

'Leo what are you keeping from me your best friend, can't you see that I have fallen in love with you.'

He made his way over there carefully when Maxine sensed someone and got out of the Jacuzzi throwing her robe over her partially exposed body. She went for her katana and was about to attack when Leonardo blocked her katana.

"Whoa Max watch it, it's only me Leo. I have something to tell you. I just hope after I tell you that our friendship doesn't end with it."

She crossed her arms as she put her katana down.

"What could be so bad that you have to tell me that would possibly cause our friendship to end Leo?"

He took a deep breath.

"Max I am not what I seem. When I say that I mean I really am different from other guys you might have met. Turn around and you'll see."

She turned around and saw him with no shirt on and her mouth dropped.

"Okay so you are a 6-ft mutant turtle, I would never stop being your friend because of what you are Leo. A very built mutant turtle at that."

Leonardo smiled at her.

"Oh, really you like my build? That is what happens when you are a ninja that is always training. I stay in shape because I take care of myself."

She froze in place.

"You're not telling me; I have never seen a build like that on any guy that I have ever dated." She blushed red.

'Did I just really say that out loud? Oh, no..he's going to yell at me.'

Leonardo looked up at her.

"So this is how you unwind after a long day of work? I'll let you go back to your relaxing, just had to tell you the truth. I couldn't lie to you anymore Max you are my best friend."

She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth next.

"Umm Leo, why don't you join me?"

He stopped in his tracks.

"You want me to join you? No, I couldn't possibly. I am a turtle and our skin can't take that heat. I'll just go and train in the dojo. "

She grabbed his arm.

"Leo come on please and join me. I want you to."

He gulped as he felt her hand on his shoulder and turned around toward her.

"Okay, I'll join you. If you insist."

She opened the black cover and took off her robe looking at Leonardo. He froze in place when he saw how beautiful she was and just gulped.

"You go in here without clothes on? No wonder why it's covered for umm privacy?"

She smiled at him as she went in.

"No Leo it's a white see through bathing suit I would never go in here naked. When my parents were alive they would go out here for privacy, so my sisters and I could sleep without walking in on them like my sister Tasha did when she was about 12."

He just looked.

"Umm okay, I'll join you in a minute. Let me check on Michelangelo first."

She looked at him shaking her head and took his shell cell from him.

"Leave him alone he is with Lia having fun. Leo join me please."

He put it down and got in after he took off his pants. Then he made his way over to where Maxine was resting against the side of the Jacuzzi. She gazed into his eyes hidden behind his blue facemask.

"You have beautiful eyes, Leo."

He gazed deep into her eyes and smiled.

"So do you Max, I don't think I ever saw such beautiful eyes as yours."

She embraced him tightly.

"Such a great build and you're not even human but I think I have fallen in love with you more than I did before you told me the truth."

He gazed deep into her eyes and their lips met as he embraced her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her against the side of the Jacuzzi moving his hands along her thighs. She moaned lightly.

"Feels so good Leo does this mean we are together?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Max we are together as of right now."

She moved her hands along his plastron pushing him against the side of the Jacuzzi as they kissed deeply. His hands moved from her thighs and along the shape of her body causing her to moan more.

"Oh, Leo your hands feel so right on my skin."

Raphael saw the shadows of Maxine and his brother snickering.

'Wow Leo, I told you she wouldn't reject you.'

Leonardo heard something and stopped making out with Maxine.

"Shh, I'll be right back."

He got out the Jacuzzi and dried off, then he was ready to attack and Raphael yelled.

"Yo bro, chill will ya it's just me."

Leonardo put his katana down.

"Damn Raph, I almost killed you. What is it?"

He looked.

"Not much really except that I told you so. Don't ya feel betta now dat ya told Max the truth? So I guess I ain't the only brother no longer single am I bro?"

Leonardo smiled and nodded.

"No, I am no longer single I am officially with Max. What about Don and Carolina?"

Raphael shrugged.

"It's been awfully quiet downstairs. Should we go check on them? Mikey told me they are on their way back."

Leonardo sighed.

"Okay let's go check on them."

Raphael looked at his brother.

"I'll go check on them you spend time with your girl."

Maxine smiled.

"Thank you Raph, come on Leo."

Leonardo went back in the Jacuzzi and smiled at her as he closed the cover.

"Where were we before we got interrupted?"

She smiled at him and kissed him deeply moving her hands along his plastron, then she used her lips and kissed his shoulders and his muscular plastron. His hands moved up her thighs and to her bikini top untying the strings as he carried her to the changing room and laid her on the couch. Her bikini top fell on the floor and she moaned as his lips moved from hers around them and down to her stomach.

"Oh Leo that feels so good, don't stop, please. I love you so much, my sneaky ninja."

~In Carolina's lab~

Carolina looked at Donatello.

"You know Don; you are making me hot looking at you covered up like that. Did you not pay attention when I told you that the air was broke in my lab? We are best friends what the hell are you hiding from me?"

Donatello took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore it really is hot in this damn lab. Lina listen to me I am definitely not like any other guy that you have met. I am really different. "

Raphael was hidden listening to the conversation.

'Come on Brainiac tell her the damn truth, Leo told Max and Mike told Lia it's your turn.'

Carolina looked at him.

"How different can you possibly be? You know Don I am so sick of your lies I am just your best friend whatever be like that. I am going to bed till you get over yourself."

Donatello grabbed her arm.

"Lina listen to me; okay I get you're mad just listen please without walking away from me."

She looked with her arms crossed turned toward him.

"Okay, I am listening, Don."

He took off his long sleeve shirt and her eyes widened as she stared at his plastron.

"Oh my goodness you're a huge 6-ft mutant turtle."

She fainted and he caught her.

"Whoa Lina wake up. This is why I didn't want to tell you. You probably hate me now."

Fifteen minutes later Carolina came to and looked around her lab.

"Don are you still here, I just had a really weird dream that you weren't a human but a 6-ft mutant turtle when you took off your shirt."

He walked by the couch and looked at her.

"You weren't dreaming I am a 6-ft mutant turtle. You probably hate me now and I don't blame you either."

She stared at his plastron and moved her hands along it smiling at him.

"Actually, I don't hate you at all, I think I am falling in love with a mutant turtle if he wants to be with a human girl that is?'

He smiled at her and leaned down to her and gazed into her eyes.

"Actually, I already fell in love with a human girl, and wouldn't mind being with her."

Raphael watched as Donatello leaned down and kissed Carolina as she lay on the couch looking up at him moving her hands tracing the ridges along his shell and snickered sighing with relief. Then he exited the lab quietly and shut the door quietly slumping on the couch putting his head back sighing with relief.

'Finally, I don't have to be covered and can show off my build. Tasha will be so glad when I tell her that my stubborn brothers finally told her sisters the truth.'

Michelangelo and Lia came home and Michelangelo saw Raphael asleep on the couch. Lia smiled at him.

"Night Mikey I love you, heading to bed now have work in the morning."

He smiled at her and embraced her kissing her.

"Night Lia babe, see you when you get home from work. I wonder where your sisters and my brothers Leo and Don are?"

He watched as Lia went up to her room and made his way to the back of the house where the Jacuzzi was and saw the changing room door closed. He looked inside and saw Leonardo asleep holding Maxine in his arms without her shirt on laying her head on his plastron.

'Whoa bro never thought that you'd fall that fast for your best friend after Karai hurt you.'

He entered and threw a cover over both of them, and then he exited quietly and clicked on the ceiling fan closing the door quietly. He made his way into Carolina's lab and heard giggling from Carolina. He also heard Donatello's voice and quietly made his way inside quietly closing the door to the lab. He watched as Donatello kissed Carolina's neck as he unbuttoned her lab coat and slid it off.

'Wow, Donnie boy never expected you to land a girl so fast you're always so serious.'

Donatello sensed someone there and got off the couch with his Bo staff ready to attack when Michelangelo blocked his Bo with his nunchuck.

"Whoa bro calm down will you it's me Mikey put the weapon down."

Donatello put his hand over Michelangelo's mouth and yelled at him softly.

"What are you doing spying on us?"

Carolina buttoned up her lab coat and asked.

"Don where'd you go? Who is there?"

Donatello called to her still holding Michelangelo's mouth.

"It was nothing Lina. My ninja instincts kicking in again that happens a lot. I'll be right back after I get us some water."

He grabbed Michelangelo's headband and made his way up the stairs into the house.

"What were you thinking? You almost made me attack you? You also scared Carolina when you were sneaking around in the lab."

Michelangelo looked.

"Well excuse me for living bro, it was quiet I decided to go find you so sue me. Like I care that you have a girlfriend so do I, Leo does, and so does Raph."

Donatello gulped as their older brother appeared behind them and cleared his throat.

"Let him go, Don. Now I mean it before I kick your shell in."

He let Michelangelo go and looked at Leonardo.

"Leo he was sneaking around in the lab spying on me and Carolina. Why am I in trouble, he should be in trouble to he snuck up on me."

Leonardo glared at Donatello.

"He was worried you do know that her lab has no air right, he was only concerned about you so sue him. Now apologize to him and get back up here where you two can breathe until her air gets fixed tomorrow."

Carolina exited her lab and locked the door.

"Don your brother is right we can't be down there it's too hot and we can barely breathe. Anyway, I am heading to bed work in the morning I love you, Donnie."

She kissed him goodnight and he smiled at her and kissed her back.

"Night Doll see you in the morning sleep tight."

Maxine appeared with her robe on and came up behind Leonardo and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Leo I love you, see you when I get off tomorrow. Goodnight Mike and Don. Where's Raph?"

Leonardo saw their hot-headed brother on the couch fast asleep.

"He's already asleep, let's leave him be he doesn't like to be awakened when he is asleep night babe I love you too."

He stretched and yawned.

"I think I am turning in also night Don and Mike see you in the morning."

They both watched as their older brother went up the stairs and heard his bedroom door close. They both shrugged and covered Raphael who was fast asleep on the couch. Then they headed up to their rooms and headed to bed and fell asleep soundly smiling because they both had girlfriends now.

Around 1230a Natasha used her key and unlocked the front door. She entered the house and seen that everyone was asleep already. She closed it behind her and saw Raphael fast asleep on the couch and kissed him on the forehead. He felt her lips on his forehead and pulled her down to him kissing her deeply.

They stopped and she smiled at him.

"You sneaky ninja. What are you up to?"

He smiled at her and pushed her down to the couch kissing her full of passion.

"What would I be up to Tasha? Am I allowed to kiss my girlfriend whom I missed all day?"

She looked up and gazed deep into his eyes through his facemask.

"I missed you too Raph. Of course, you're allowed to kiss me you fine looking turtle of mine. I love you so much, Raphael. I am so tired from working a double and am heading to bed goodnight Raph I love you."

She kissed him goodnight and made her way up to her room and fell asleep right after she changed for bed and her head hit her pillow. Raphael folded the blanket and placed it on the couch before he headed to his room. He entered Natasha's room and covered her with her comforter kissing her on the forehead.

"Night babe I love you see you in the morning."

Then he exited her room quietly closing the door and entered his room falling asleep soundly when his head hit his pillow.

In the middle of the night, Leonardo was awakened when he saw Maxine enter his room.

"Max babe what's wrong?"

She looked at him.

"I can't sleep Leo; can I sleep with you tonight please?"

He sat up and nodded as he moved over making room for her to get in his bed.

"Sure babe come on and lay with me. "

As soon as she got in his bed, she moved her head from the other pillow and put it on Leonardo's plastron drifting off to sleep soundly. He held her close and also drifted off to sleep. "

Around 145a Raphael heard Natasha screaming in her sleep and ran to her room. She was screaming out.

"Nooo get off of me, please! She screamed out in pain and tears fell as she was fighting off someone or more than one person in her sleep. No please don't do this to me! NOOOOO Aghhhhhhhhhh!"

He ran to her and shook her.

"Tasha wake up babe it's me Raph stop fighting me. It's your boyfriend I am not going to hurt you snap out of it please!"

She woke up and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Raph so sorry, did I hurt you? I keep having those awful memories in my sleep of what they did to me that night."

He held her close and wiped her tears.

"Shh they can't hurt you anymore you have me now. They try to touch you again they will not live and will have a date with my Sai! Tasha."

He looked down and saw that she fell asleep on him soundly with her arms around him. He laid down and held her close falling back to sleep soundly as she moved her head from the pillow onto his plastron. He brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Night babe see you in the morning."


End file.
